The Journay Of Love And Life
by Ron's Sweetie
Summary: Rosa, and her family board the Titanic. Some wonderful things happen to Rosa. If you don't like it don't read or review it.


**The Journey Of Love And Life**

**It was mid August Rosa Santez was getting ready for her trip to New York she would be boarding the ship Titanic Rosa's brother's and sister would be traveling with her.**

**When Rosa,and her family arrived at where the Titanic was docked Rosa's sister Amy was in aw.**

**Amy "Will we be boarding this tub soon?" Rosa "Yes as a matter of fact we will be."David "This is a ship for snobs." Jason "We are snobs." Rosa "We are not snobs we just have a lot of money to throw around."**

**Rosa,and her family boarded the the Titanic. They went to their state rooms Rosa went up onto deck A,then she walked around she looked over the side of the ship when the ship set sail Rosa sat in a deck chair.**

**As Rosa sat there a man walked past her the man was dashing, and devaner the man tipped his hat to Rosa, and she smiled back at him she watched the man walk over to another woman.**

**Rosa's smile went into a frown then she went below to her state room,and took a nap.**

**Meanwhile the man that caught Rosa's eye was wondering to himself who Rosa was.**

**Rebecca "What are you thinking about Vincent?" Vincent "I saw a woman on deck A I wonder who she is."Rebecca "If you see her again go up, and talk to her." Vincent "I could do that couldn't I mother?" Rebecca "Yes you could."**

**That evening Rosa and her family went to the dinning room for something to eat David,and Jason ran like mad to get to the food table Chris just stood there with Amy,and Rosa watching the other families eating Amy picked a table out for them.**

**Everyone sat down,and enjoyed a evening meal the same man that saw Rosa earlier was watching Rosa again Rosa noticed the man,and smiled.**

**Rosa "Amy why don't you,and Jason take Chris, and David for a moonlight walk around the deck to tire them out?"**

**Amy "Okay come on boys." Jason "What about you Rosa?" Rosa "I'll be along later don't worry about me." Jason "Alright night Rosa." Rosa "Night Jason."**

**Jason,and the others left then Rosa got up, and began to walk the deck she stopped to look at the stars.**

**Vincent "There is that woman." Rebecca "Go talk to her." Vincent "Alright."**

**Vincent walked over to the side of the deck where Rosa was standing. **

**Vincent "Excuse me miss." Rosa "Yes?" Vincent "I saw you on A deck yesterday morning,and I was wondering who you are."**

**Rosa "I'm Rosa Santez,and you are?" Vincent "I'm Vincent Webster its nice to meet you Rosa Santez." Rosa "Its nice to meet you too Vincent Webster."**

**Vincent "Are those your children walking the deck?" Rosa "No they are brother's and sister I'm not married are you?"**

**Vincent "No I'm traveling with my mother Rebecca." Rosa "That's nice." Vincent "Would you like to have breakfast with my mother,and I tomorrow morning say around 9ish?"**

**Rosa "I'd love to." Vincent "Great see you then goodnight." Rosa "Goodnight."**

**Rosa wondered if Vincent could be the one for her she went below to her state room,and fell asleep.**

**Around 7:00 am Rosa woke up,and walked around A deck again as she walked around the deck she noticed all the happy couples walking around she was headed for the dinning room whenever she bumped into Vincent,and his mother.**

**Vincent "Good morning Rosa." Rosa "Good morning Vincent."Vincent "I'd like you meet my mother Rebecca." Rosa "It's nice to meet you Rebecca." Rebecca "It's nice to meet you too Rosa." Vincent "Shall we have breakfast?" Rosa "Yes."**

**Rosa sat down at table with Vincent,and his mother as they began to eat Rosa's family walked into the dinning area.**

**David,and Jason waved to Rosa she waved back Amy,and Chris just stood there watching what was going on then they picked a table.**

**Amy "Look at Rosa sitting there with that man, and that woman she's so crushing on him." Chris "She's gonna get hurt."**

**Jason "Will you two grow up?" David "Rosa is happy that's all that matters, and if she found love then I say way to go Rosa." Amy "She's crazy she didn't find love she found a man to comfort her that's all that guy will end up as week old trash when Rosa is done with him." Rosa "Is that what you think of me Amy,you think of me as man crusher."**

**Amy "Yes that's what I think of you." Rosa "And What's your thoughts of me Chris you might as well say what you think."**

**Chris "I think your gonna get hurt you never been in love before." Rosa "David,Jason do you two agree with these jerks over here?" David "No we don't." Jason "We are happy for you."**

**Rosa "Thank you at least I have you two, I'm going to go for a walk." Jason "Okay Rosa see you later." Rosa "See you later."**

**Rosa walked out of the dinning room, and when she knew she was out of everyone's site she ran all the way to the Stern.**

**She was going to jump she climbed onto the railing, and threw her left leg over,and then her right leg over the railing she was about to let go whenever she heard Rebecca voice.**

**Rebecca "Rosa what the hell are you planning on doing?!" Rosa "Jumping." Rebecca "Why?!" Rosa "Because my sister Amy,and brother Chris think I'm a man crusher."**

**Rebecca "I can see your not that my son loves you." Rosa "But Vincent, and I just met, and oddly enough I love him too." **

**Rebecca "Then why don't climb back over the railing, and go tell my son you love him." Rosa "I will." Rebecca "Good here let me help you over."**

**Rebecca helped Rosa back onto the ship, and when she did she gave Rosa a hug Vincent was standing there he witnessed the whole thing Rosa walked up to Vincent,and gave him a kiss he kissed her back.**

**Vincent "I love you Rosa." Rosa "I love you too Vincent." Vincent "Come with me to my stateroom." Rosa "Are you sure?" Vincent "Yes I'm sure." Rosa "Then I'd love too."**

**Rosa,and Vincent went to Vincent's stateroom. They sat down,and talked they told eachother everything that they needed or wanted to know about eachother their love grew more deeper for eachother.**

**Vincent "Would you like to stay here with me,and my mother?" Rosa "I'd love to but its late,and have to go check on my family will I see you tomorrow?"**

**Vincent "Yes you will I'll meet you on A deck." Rosa "Great see you tomorrow goodnight." Vincent "Goodnight."**

**Rosa got up early she was still in her night dress she walked back to Vincent's state room she opened the door,and walked into the room where Vincent slept she stood there at least for 5 seconds or more before she turned to leave until she felt a tug on her arm.**

**It was Vincent he pulled Rosa into his bed with him they began to kiss the next thing they knew they were making love.**

**Rosa was happy as hell to be in love Vincent was felling the same way as Rosa they were in love no matter who knew it they were in love.**

**Vincent "It's morning Rosa." Rosa "So it is,and we are together." Vincent "Yes we are together." Rosa "My family will be angry well just half of my family."**

**Vincent "Will you do me the honor of getting of this ship with me,and my mother?" Rosa "Of course I will,I love you Vincent." Vincent "I love you too."**

**Rosa got out of bed, and changed back into her night dress right in front of Vincent after that she kissed Vincent bye for now,then she headed back to her state room when she got there Chris, and Amy were waiting on her.**

**Rosa "Well isn't this a nightmare in hell what are you two doing here?" Amy "We wanted to visit you but we see now you were out." Rosa "And why is that any of your business?" Chris "You are our big sister,and your out roaming the ship." Rosa "If I want to roam I'll roam goddamn it you two are not mum,and dad so grow up,and stay the hell out of my life."**

**Amy "If mum, and dad saw how their oldest daughter was behaving they'd turn over in their graves." Rosa "How am I behaving huh I'm in love for fuck sake can't you two let me be happy?"**

**Chris "You can be happy being our big sister." Rosa "If mum,and dad were still alive you two would be in boarding school right now instead of being on this ship." Amy "What mum, and dad wouldn't have sent us there."**

**Rosa "I have the papers that mum,and dad kept in their desk along with their will on their death beds dad said that if you two screwed up anymore like you were I could send you to boarding school." Chris "Your lying." Rosa "Here are the papers read them,and weep."**

**Amy "Why would mum,and dad want to send us to boarding school?" Rosa "Because you both were rebelling against them Amy sneaking out of the house to meet her boyfriends for a little hanky panky,and then returning around 11:30 or 12:00 midnight,then there's you Chris throwing bricks, and rocks at Amy's whoring spot when we get of this ship in New York I'm going to do what should have been done before mum,and dad died I'm going to send you both to boarding school." **

**Amy "What happens to David,and Jason?" Rosa "Before we left to board this ship I bought them both townhouses in New York they'll live in them, and start families of their own." Chris "What about you what happens to you?"  
**

**Rosa "Why the hell do you care anyway you, and Amy won't let me be happy when dad told me to find someone to love." Amy "We are both sorry can you forgive us?" Rosa "Not right now I can't maybe in a couple years down the road now get the hell out of my state room,and go to bed."**

**Chris,and Amy left Rosa's state room. Rosa let out a scream that could be heard all over the ship. And then she threw her glass of scotch at the wall the glass shattered into million pieces. **

**While Rosa was throwing her fit Thomas Andrews was walking around the ship, and heard the noise in Rosa state room he decided to see if Rosa was alright.**

**Thomas "Rosa are you alright?" Rosa "Oh Thomas I'm fine I just had accident." Thomas "That's good I'm glad your alright." Rosa "Thomas your ship is so amazing its a true wonder." Thomas "Thank you Rosa." Rosa "How much longer before we reach New York."  
**

**Thomas "A little while longer in the meantime sleep soundly sweet Rosa." Rosa "I will Thomas goodnight." Thomas "Goodnight Rosa."**

**Thomas Andrews left Rosa's stateroom then Rosa sat down,then she cried she truly loved Vincent but Amy, and Chris wouldn't let have her happiness she looked at her parents picture,and she swore them, and herself that she would be happy.**

**Then walked into her room, laid down, and fell asleep as she slept she had no idea of what was about to happen to the ship,and all the of people on it. **

**She slept as well as she could then she decided to go up to A deck where she first met Vincent she had hope that she might be able to figure out what to do.**

**In the short time that she was on A deck she figured out what to do she would get off the ship with Vincent,and his mother,and have a happy life.**

**Vincent "Rosa I thought you might be up here what were you thinking about?" Rosa "How happy you, and I can be together Vincent when this ship docks in New York I'm getting off with you, and your mother." Vincent "That will make me very happy I love you Rosa." Rosa "I love you too Vincent."**

**Rosa,and Vincent kissed Amy, Chris, Jason, and David where also up on A deck going for a midnight stroll when they spotted Rosa,and Vincent David ran up to his sister,and gave her a hug.**

**Rosa "This is my family Vincent David,Jason, Chris,and Amy." Vincent "It's nice to meet all of you." Jason "It's nice to meet you too."**

**While Rosa,Vincent,and Rosa's family talked. The men up in the crow's nest were on guard duty. They spotted an iceberg right ahead of the ship. They called down in the captain's quarter's and talked to another officer,and told him what they saw. **

**Then the officer went to the wheel, and slid the the control to hard to starboard the engine room was working full blast to get the ship prepared to turn. Once it was hard over they waited for the ship to turn but it didn't it hit the iceberg pieces of ice fell on to the ship.**

**Water started filling the ship below E deck,and in the boiler room Officer Murdoch closed the water tight doors all the boiler room workers got out of the boiler room alive everyone was told to put their life belts on along with coats,and hats.  
**

**Rosa,and her loved ones went back to their staterooms,and got ready for whatever was going to come next they went back up to A deck,and waited. **

**All the officers were lowering the life boats,and getting them ready for the passengers to board them Thomas Andrews knew the ship was going to sink Rosa wanted to help in someway but she didn't know how.**

**Thomas "Rosa the ship will sink." Rosa "Oh my god what about the people on the ship what will happen to them?" Thomas "They will be saved." Rosa "That's good is there anything I can do?" Thomas "Just get yourself,and your loved ones to safety,and if you can help some of the others as well." **

**Rosa "I will wait Thomas what about you won't you make a try for it?" Thomas "I'll try you must go to the boats now Rosa take your family,and go good luck to you sweet Rosa." Rosa "And to you my good friend."**

**Rosa waved good bye to Thomas,and then she,and her loved ones ran to get on the boats she looked back to see if Thomas was coming to get on one of the boats but she didn't see him.**

**As the officers finished the lowering of the life boats Rosa knew that this night would be a horrible night the Officer's asked for woman,and children first Rosa put her brother's and sister on a life boat first.**

**Amy "Rosa come on please?" Rosa "I don't get off this ship without Vincent." Vincent "I can't leave your sister I love her." Amy "We'll never see you again." Rosa "Yes You will we'll get together for holidays,and weddings,and births of our first born babies." Amy "We love you Rosa." Rosa "I love you too."**

**With those words the life boat with Rosa's family on it was lowered when Rosa saw that the lifeboat was away from the ship another boat was being boarded that would accept men,and woman.**

**Vincent,Rosa,and Rebecca got onto the lifeboat what Rosa didn't know was that Thomas Andrews was on that very lifeboat. **

**Once the lifeboat was full it was lowered Rosa couldn't believe what she saw the bow of the ship was under water the screams coming from the people who were still on the ship were awful.**

**Rosa began to cry Vincent held her close more of the lifeboats were filled,and lowered what happened next scared Rosa to death she saw the Titanic split in half,and the she saw the stern bob in the water for couple of seconds,and then it went under. **

**The screams of everyone who didn't make it were blood curdling screams Rosa ever heard One of the lifeboats returned to save people who were in the water most of the people were alive,and some were froze to death.**

**Around 2:56 in the morning they arrived in front of the ship Carpethia all of the survivors boarded the ship as soon they got onto the ship people started running to find their families. **

**Rosa,Vincent,and Rebecca waited in the first class area of the ship for Rosa's family,and sure enough Amy,David,Chris,and Jason ran to Rosa it was a joyous reunion for Rosa,and her family.**

**A couple weeks after the sinking the newspapers blamed WhiteStarLine for the sinking,and the deaths of the 1500 people who froze to death Rosa knew it was a bunch of crap.**

**Amy was living by herself in a townhouse up town from Rosa, and Vincent David,and Jason were married to Sara,and Katie,and were getting ready for the birth of their first babies. **

**Chris was a school teacher at the boarding school were he,and Amy were going to be sent to as for Rosa she was happily married to Vincent,and was going to have a baby of her own. **

**She lived a wonderful life the tragic sinking of the Titanic was a far but not to distant memory of Rosa's that she often remembers but Rosa goes on living her life as she swore she would her life was a happy one.**


End file.
